


The Legend and the Sea

by SkywardShawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: Legend misses Marin, more than anyone will ever know. Wouldnt it suck if he landed on koholit  in Wilds timeline? This is my terrible excuse for Legend angst and Im sorry in advance.
Relationships: Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 20





	The Legend and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first angst-ish fic and idk how I feel about it but I hope you enjoy!

It's a windy afternoon on the island of which I lay today. The forecast is nice and sunny, yet I only feel cold and lonely; confused as to why Hylia sent us here. 

This is an island in Wild's Hyrule, of which serves as a reminder of my failures now long past. I recognized the familiar layout quickly and havent felt the same since. Just sitting here brings it all back. The crooked smile, red hair, and laugh that could light up the earth… I remember everything about her. Everything that was but a dream. 

Thinking about her I begin shaking and put my hands over my eyes. What's wrong with me? I feel the wind blowing by and my vision starts to blur. I need to get a grip. The others are setting camp not a short distance away. I try to calm myself down. But it's too late. Tears start to flow down my cheeks as I think back to bittersweet memories and broken promises. Everything felt so real. The Windfish, my friends... how could fate be so cruel?

I need to stop, I need to stop- these words keep echoing in my head; and I feel my heart breaking all over again. I was doing so good, I felt like I could actually move on, but this is all too much. Stupid island stupid memories stupid fate. Nothing good has ever come out of feelings. I wish I could forget everything. I wish I could forget her. 

I stay there in silence letting my tears run down and hit the sand and I numbly let time go by. Looking in the general direction of main-land I think about what I would do just to be there. To not relive this. To not remember. But since last time we tried shrine jumping it didn't work out that well they've decided to just stay here until the next portal. Why, of all places, are we stuck at this twisted version of Koholit?

Some birds fly overhead and without moving I know what they are. The sound of seagulls circling overhead is all I can hear. She wouldn't want this. I know it but I-. Resentment, fear and despair surrounds me. How would I know what she would want she doesnt exsist? I sit up and try to find something to distract myself. Nothing involving this island will turn into a good thing. I just need to get out of here. 

I go to get up, desperately thinking about stealing Wilds sheikah slate anyways or building a raft, but before I could someone walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Legend?" It was Hyrule. Oh Hylia- why is he here? The sincere concern and worry in his voice- I cross my legs and bury my face into my arms further. I don't want to worry him. I dont want him to care. Tears are streaming down my face by this point. I hate it. I hate this so much. "Legend!" He bends down and asks me if everything was okay. I was close to explaining something to him but stopped before I could get a word out. Feelings only turn to pain and suffering. Ive gotten too close to these people already. Every meeting theres a parting soon to follow. Maybe they would hurt less if I didnt get attached? Maybe they would hurt less if I never cared? 

"I don't want help. I am fine leave me alone." 

"What? Everything okay? Are you hurt? What's goin-"

"I'm fine. We all got shit. I'm just dealing with mine mine. Go back to camp." I interrupt him shakily and cringing at how emotional I sounded. She meant too much to me. 

"Legend…"

"Please go. I'll join you shortly."

"Okay fine. But can I say something first?" I dont reply and he continues anyway "We are here to help. All of us. Take care okay Legend? I'll be here if you need me."

I nod reluctantly and he leaves. All I can think about how ridiculous I am being right now. It's so stupid. I just miss her so much. The wind picks up speed and I turn to look at main-land again for a couple minutes before heading to camp. The Windfish, Tarin… Marin- they're all gone. Why do I bother thinking about them? It only makes me hurt. 

I think for a second then say under my breath: "Haven't I hurt enough for this lifetime?" Hylia am I done with this. When I get to camp I hear Wars in the middle of a speech about this that blah blah blah nonsense. The only people that notice me are Sky and Hyrule, both a bit worried. I shrug them off and when noticing food is ready I grab some and sit far from the fire.

I am alone but not at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you think I should change anything/if you think I did well dont be afraid to comment and kudos because I dont know how good it is and would love constructive criticism. Thanks again hope you have a great day today!


End file.
